Slowly Losing Her
by Zaacna
Summary: He didn't know that she liked him. The signs were there. There were so many clues, but for some reason he didn't respond to them. He didn't realize that he liked her too until a Titan East member seemed to get close to her. Even closer than they were. Now he has to win her back before he loses her for good.
1. Chapter 1

** Technically not my first story, but this is my first one that I'm proud of and I do hope you enjoy it. So, read and review.**

**Also, I'm only saying this in this chapter:**

**I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

He was tired.

So, so, so, so tired.

He wanted to stop. He needed to stop all the running, leaping, jumping, and flapping he was doing. He could feel his muscles overworking. With every shift he was able to relax some part of his body as he strained another. The temptation to just drop in the middle of the street and give up was strong.

But he couldn't.

He was already an hour late. Rather, he was an hour late when he left the tower. There was no telling how much time passed since he leapt from the tower's roof and began his tiresome journey but he hoped his time was improving.

He skidded to a halt, undoubtedly wearing the heels to his shoes.

That didn't matter.

What mattered was getting into the bookstore. With quick nimbleness on his feet, he maneuvered his body around bookcases, tables, and random people until he stopped at the table of his usual meeting spot. He was gasping and wheezing, taking in deep breaths to try and regulate his breathing. In the midst of all that, he managed to wheeze out, "Hey Rae."

She didn't respond.

She didn't look up.

She didn't even acknowledge his existence.

She just turned the page to the book she was reading before picking up her tea and taking a few sips from it.

'_You've got us in trouble_.'

He hissed at the voice, but he knew it was right. He could only hope, as he rubbed the back of his neck and gave the girl a sheepish smile, that he would be able to talk himself into a lesser punishment.

"So, um, I'm late."

Boy, was he smooth or what.

"I mean, I know I'm late since I just ran a heck of a marathon to get here. I mean, you know, I didn't just run. I also flew a bit of the way, but you didn't know that cause you were already here...on time. "

He ran a hand through his hair as he watched her place her tea down. He tried to give her another smile, but it was losing its edge.

She flipped the next page.

'_You're not fixing this_.'

"I mean," he began to fidget as he searched for the correct words, "I should have been here, on time, in the first place since, you know, this isn't our first meeting what with us doing this for a while."

Obviously his blabbering wasn't working.

"And I really do enjoy our meetings. It's probably the one thing I look forward to every day." God, he was picking straws at this point, but he was ready to lay more on her when she finally spoke.

"I do not appreciate your lies." He watched as her eyes went to the other page but never once looked up at him.

"I would think, " she continued, "that you would know this by now."

He could practically feel how much trouble he'd gotten himself into. He opened his mouth, in hope to get an apology out, but her sharp tone stopped him as she added,

"Then again, I would think you'd also know I don't like waiting for over an hour but your track record for the last month begs to differ."

He felt like bashing his head into the nearby wall.

He wasn't lying when he said he looked forward to their meetings. For the past eight months he and Raven would meet up at the bookstore, get something from the café and enjoy their time together. If their evening was taken up by other engagements, like fighting a villain or spending time with the rest of the titans for their weekly game night, they made sure they would meet at the at next available opportunity. For the past three months the titans were swamped with missions from stopping the Hive from blowing up their tower, to saving Starfire's home planet from an alien invasion. And then, once they returned home, Cyborg nominated for them to take a vacation on a remote island which everybody immediately agreed to take.

Since their return, the city had been oddly calm with an occasionally crime here and there. It's been this quiet for three weeks and for two of those weeks he's been late for their daily meetings.

And it wasn't like he had amazing excuses.

When he arrived ten minutes late the first time with the excuse that he got caught up in the game he and Cyborg were playing, she gave him a glare that made his skin crawl before she said, "Don't let it happen again."

And he promised her he wouldn't. Which is why he understood how angry she got when he showed up fifteen minutes late for their next meeting. As the days went by, he began showing up later and later and he could feel her getting angrier and angrier until two days ago when she seemed void of any emotions.

That day left his gut squirming with guilt, just like it was at this exact moment. At least this time she spoke to him.

"Changeling, " he snapped his attention back to woman in front of him who still wouldn't look at him.

"If you don't want to do this anymore, all you have to do is say so. You obviously have more important things to do. Please, don't let me stand in your way."

He heard snarling from deep inside of him. _'You had better fixed this.'_ The growl was deeper. It rumbled in his belly and traveled through his entire body, stopping as it began caressing his mind.

_'She had better forgive you or I'll come out.'_

"No!"

He cringed when that came out louder than he planned. A few patrons were looking in his direction making him feel foolish. He tried to seem nonchalant over his outburst, but the red in his cheeks gave him away. He paid them no mind. Raven still hasn't looked at him.

With a huff, he ran his hand through his hair as he addressed her.

"Rae...Raven, I know I messed up. Just...ah...just let me make it up to you tomorrow. We'll meet here and this time I'll treat you. We'll go out and I'll make it the best night for you."

He felt like groveling when all she did was turn the page.

"Please Raven. Let me make it up to you...Let me take you out."

With how slow the book lowered from her face he wanted to rip it from her grasp and toss it away. His heart thumped when her eyes met his. She was finally looked at him. Her face was the same solemn look that she always wore, but her eyes...they were a different story. All of her emotions were flashing through them.

He felt like such a dick.

And all she did was stare at him, her eyes never leaving his. It felt like she was searching for something. A something that was very important for her answer. His very soul felt as if it was being ransacked. It held him in place just as much as it unnerved him.

"5 o'clock."

She had finally turned her gaze away from him in favor for her tea. He still wasn't sure if he was out of the doghouse, but she managed to clear his uncertainty as she added,

"If we have a good day tomorrow as we've had these past few days, then I will meet you here at 5 o'clock. We can plan from there, maybe a dinner and movie. Something we both enjoy."

His body relaxed as he finally allowed himself to smile. A purr sounded from his mind as the overpowering caress backed away. For once, he agreed with the Beast and he wanted to purr too. He opted for chuckling while he sat at the only other chair at the table.

Grabbing her head and giving it a squeeze, he responded, "I won't disappoint you, Rae."

As she fingered her closed book he noticed a small blush color her cheeks as she muttered, "You had better not."

* * *

**And that's chapter one. I do apologize if there's any raging errors. I'm writing this on my phone to try something new. Please give me a review if you so please and thank you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**And so, here is chapter two. Please, read and review.**

* * *

Her hand resting in his excited him. For being the strongest person he knew she had such petite features, like her hand. It was so small and firm and yet, so delicate. Just holding it made him feel strong and needed. He couldn't explain it, but all he wanted to do was take Raven's hand and rub it across his cheeks, allow it to feather over his lips and maybe even place a few kisses on it. He didn't even know where that thought could have come from, but even with all the confusion from it, he couldn't make his hand release hers. Something about holding her hand made him feel a strong sense of calm. And then something amazing happened.

She squeezed his hand.

It sent a blood-filled rush through him and he could feel it warm his cheeks. And for some reason, his heart fluttered. It wasn't just a flutter, it was a wild, irregular heart beat that made him worry he was coming down with a heart condition. While he was focused on that, the Beast was purring from the squeeze and just the general closeness to Raven.

It was just enough for him that she was touching him, until she pulled her hand away.

A feeling of emptiness washed over him and he felt himself get aggravated. All he wanted to do was reach out and snatch her hand back in his grip. He could do it too, if his host was fully distracted as the changeling was now, so focused on the obvious meaning of a heart flutter. But he had to limit his control. His host was strong and could easily take his body back, unless the Beast really wanted total control. Fighting for the body when there was no reward except for a bit of freedom and a deep drainage of power wasn't really his style unless it was important.

Holding Raven's hand was right near the top of his important list.

With slow concentration and his focusing on the changeling's distraction, he began taking over the still extended arm. His control grew as he flexed the hand and allowed the claws to extend. He shot the hand out, ready to grab Raven's retreating appendage when his host awoke from his daze and used his other hand to slam the Beast controlled arm against the table. And the Beast was so close too.

On the other hand, the Changeling was having a mini freak-out. The sound of him slamming his arm against the table vibrated throughout the bookstore and caused the other patrons to look at him. With them leaving in such a dangerous city, he could understand why the citizens were so jumpy, but their constant staring was starting to get to him. Even Raven's arched brow stare was making him feel nervous. And what was his lame excuse?

"There was, uh, a fly…on the back…of my hand."

No wonder people questioned his intelligence. But Raven said nothing about it, the reason probably being that she was use to him and his antics. He was just glad that she had sat her book down and was giving her undivided attention to him. And he made sure that he gave his own back to her. Even as she got a refill on her tea and he had gone to get himself a snack, he never waived his attention from her. It was nice, especially when he noticed her enchanting scent. It had a whiff of vanilla, a sprinkle of lavender, and a hint of tea mixed in with just her.

It was so intoxicating.

He didn't realize he was leaning into it until his nose was tickling her neck. When he realized that he was sniffing her he was about to yank his whole being away from her and sprout out an assortment of apologizes when he realized something: Raven hadn't tossed him clear across the bookstore.

There was that irregular heartbeat again.

Nose still on her neck, he looked up at her, worried he might had did something wrong. The blush from earlier dusted her cheeks once again and he made sure to commit that to memory. He wanted to bury his nose into her neck. He wanted to wrap his arms around her waist and snuggle her body closer to his. He wanted to rake his claws down her neck in feather-like caresses. He wanted to run his tongue along the base of her neck. He wanted to make that blush brighter, her breath shorter, and her heartbeat faster. He wanted to do all of this because she smelled so fucking amazing.

"Changeling."

He shot back so fast he heard his neck pop and he was sure he had whiplash. He was so worried. Was she going to kill him? No, that would be too much paperwork, and Raven isn't like that. Would she send him to another dimension? She had the means to and she threatens it very often, but then she would have to explain to Nightwing why he was missing and he knew she hated his lectures. Maybe she was going to throw him through the bookstore window. She has no problem throwing him from the tower, what was the difference in windows. But then it was like the killing and dimension reason put together: too much paperwork and a lecture from their leader. Even he considered that too much.

But he was really focused on his sudden desire to touch her.

Where had those thoughts even came from? All he could conclude was the Beast was trying to control him again, play with his mind. He was so sure of this, until he heard the deep, gravelly laugh resonate in his chest. He was more than ready to confront the Beast when a laugh was replaced by an animalistic growl.

"_Pay Attention!"_

A hand touched his shoulder and he about near had a heart attack. He followed the hand up to the worried face of Raven. Maybe to the average, everyday citizens she was still showing her emotionless, deadpanned look, but he could tell. One of her eyebrows dropped just a little, her eyes were slightly wider and there was a small frown across her lips that threatened to become a pout.

He wanted to suck on that pout.

"I was asking are you okay, but judging from your lack of attention, I am going to assume that you are just being you again."

She picked up her book as she stood up and pushed in her chair and began walking away. He just watched her. He couldn't explain it, but he felt as if he had disappointed her, somehow. Slumping into his seat, he ran his claws through his hair. He just…he couldn't…

"Changeling."

He swears he's going to get permanent whiplash at this rate, but when his eyes connected with hers, he knew the pain would be worth it. She was holding a hand out for him, waiting for him to follow. There was just the faintest of smiles on her lips and he felt his inner tail begin to wag.

"Come on. Let's get home."

He didn't have to be told twice. He shot out of his chair, racing to catch up to her as she walked out of the store.

"I promise you, Raven; tomorrow will be one of your best days you can ask for."

He stilled as he felt her wonderful fingers run through the front of his hair and he damn near purred.

"Do not disappoint, Changeling."

He was so lost in the petting; the Beast rose to the surface, smirking as he pushed up against the hand.

"_**Never**_."

* * *

**So, here is my latest chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Please leave me a review and I shall see you for chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, someone asked for me to update tomorrow, so I decided today was a good enough day as any. Here's chapter three. I do hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It wasn't until he got home that he realized what he had proposed to Raven. He had just offered to take her on a date, and not just any date. He had offered to take her on the best date she'd ever have. And she had said yes. For some unexplainable reason, she had said yes and his stomach did somersaults all the way home. And once they entered the tower, they didn't go their separate ways as he predicted. They continued walking together until they made it to her room.

Well, it was more she went to her room and he followed her.

But she didn't seem to mind, and he was more than happy to subconsciously follow her. There was no lying to how disappointed he felt when they arrived at her door. He wanted an excuse to linger by her door, by her body just a little more.

He didn't know where these thoughts were coming from.

But then, she turned around. It wasn't a full on turn so they were looking face to face. She turned in such a way that she was looking over her shoulder at him, her eyes cut at him in such a sultry way that his breath caught and she seemed to be biting her bottom lip as if contemplating her next move. He was more than happy to make that next move for her. He would slam his hands on the door behind her, effectively locking her between the door and his body, and he'd bring his body closer to her. He would breathe her in as he did at the bookstore and maybe even play out that wild fantasy he envisioned with her. Maybe he'll start with licking her neck this time, and then venture to move under her clothes. Or he could just get rid of them completely. They served their purpose of keeping prying eyes from her body. In the privacy of the tower, they were just a nuisance. Once they were gone, he would be free to explore her as much as he pleased.

But for now, he settled for just leaning in closer, staring at that assaulted lip.

He was so close to her at that moment, all he needed was a small push and his lips would connect with hers and…

"Night Changeling."

The door swished in his face, which was expected, but he couldn't grasp the disappointment that settled in his body, or the anxiety for tomorrow. It was just another outing with Raven, a woman who he became closer to as they've gotten older. But as he slinked into the living room and allowed himself to sink into the couch, he realized it wasn't just any outing.

It was a date and he was having conflicting feelings.

And he really wasn't in the mood to think on some feelings that he wasn't even sure he wanted. When he heard the refrigerator door close, he looked backed and waved for his best friend to join him on the couch. He needed a distraction and he would gladly take it in anyway, even if the cyborg had to bring a plate of just meat with him. The almost mecha man plopped his body beside his and he was hoping he'll want to play some videogames.

"So, how did your outing with Raven go?"

He groaned as he threw his head back.

What happened to that best friend mind power he's heard so much about? Maybe it was just with girls. Or maybe it was just in movies/television. Either way, it wasn't working for him at this exact moment. He listened as the cyborg chuckled at his groan.

"That bad, man?"

"I showed up late again."

Cyborg, who had readied to take a bite of random meat number one, paused and gave him a stern look.

"What is with you, Changeling? You've been showing up late for so long and each time you'll come home with a bag of guilt and wounds. What, did she ignore you this time again?"

He'd grasped his hands together before letting them run through his hair.

"Yeah."

Cyborg huffed as he started eating his almost forgotten meat, attentively listening to the story to come.

"At least at first, but I managed to talk my way back onto her good side."

"And exactly how did you do that?"

He ran his hand along the back of his neck, somewhat stalling in answering.

"I, uh, kinda promise to take Raven out to a dinner and movie, really, just anything she wanted to do, tomorrow at 5 o'clock on the dot."

He noticed as Cyborg stopped in his slaughter of random meat number three and gave him the side-eye.

"You taking my baby sis on a date?"

"No! I…I mean yes, uh, I suppose. I mean I want to, but at the same time, I don't, and I'm not really sure if she sees it as a date or just me making up for my earlier mistakes-"

He was stopped as a gigantic hand slapped him across the shoulders, Cyborg laughing all the way. "Chill, Changeling. I was just teasing you, man." In response, the Changeling threw his arms in the air before slamming his hands onto his face. "I really don't need the teasing right now. All I want to do is play some videogames to get my mind off of this stressful night."

The best friend telepathy must have connected because Cyborg didn't say another word about it. He just finished the last of his meat before getting up and getting a controller, tossing one to the Changeling and started the game.

And it was exactly what the Changeling needed until he went to bed for the night.

* * *

**And that's chapter three. I hope I haven't disappointed. I decided to try this new goal of just writing as much as I feel for a chapter instead of having a set number. Last time I did that, I got so overwhelmed by the number I gave myself I just couldn't continue. With this plan, I should get out chapters faster than that never I have for my other stories.**

**So, thank you for reading and I hope you review. I've very much enjoyed the guesses I've gotten and my next chapter will have a lot more tension due to someone showing up. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I said to myself, 'If I get at least one review for chapter 3 within today, I'll totally write chapter 4 tonight." And TAH-DAH!**

* * *

Changeling woke up with surprise ease. There were no nightmares of the Beast getting free, there was no pain from a last night battle, and his mind seemed more relax in comparison to the other night. In other words, he slept amazingly.

After a trip to the bathroom for a bit of release and grooming he made his way to the common room. As soon as he entered, he noted that the girls were nowhere in sight. Cyborg was sitting in front of the couch almost in the exact same position as last night except for having a pizza hanging out of his mouth and Nightwing was in the kitchen. Changeling made his way to the kitchen where his leader stood washing the dishes. He hated the thought of throwing in dishes while Nightwing was in the middle of washing them, and he could probably fix that by actually waking up in the morning. Then again, Nightwing knew he never woke up until the afternoon unless there was an emergency.

He figured he would just do his own dishes to save himself from the guilt and the "going to bed/waking up earlier" lecture he was sure to get if he threw just tossed his dishes into the sink. Giving his leader quick greeting, he snagged a readymade tofu burger from the fridge and made his way to the empty spot beside the cyborg to watch as he played on the story mode of one of their favorite games. "Hey Cyborg."

"Hey buddy."

Suddenly, the game was switched to pause and Changeling had a whole lot of Cyborg in his face.

"Uh, what dude?"

And there was Cyborg's cheeky grin. "You ready for your maybe date with our dear Raven?" Changeling wanted to slam his face into his palm. And the best part: Nightwing, who was real busy with the dishes a few minutes ago, had magically appeared on the other side of Changeling, scaring the green off him as he inserted himself in the conversation.

"Changeling and Raven are doing what now?"

"Dude, seriously, wear a bell or something whenever you decide to sneak around the tower."

'_I heard him coming.'_

'Shut up you.'

Nightwing just waved the changeling off, murmuring something about the bell defeating the purpose of sneaking, and turning back to his conversation with Cyborg. "You heard me, Nightwing. Changeling asked Raven out on a maybe date."

"Ah, the classic maybe date," Nightwing brought one of his hands to his chin, as if deep in thought, and smirked. "Where you're not sure whether or not you guys are going on a date. And then there's the wraparound of questions playing in your mind and you're likely to past out from the stress and confusion." Then Nightwing proceeded to chuckle as if he was remembering and Changeling seriously wanted to disappear.

"It's not a 'maybe' date. I'm just…making up for upsetting her again."

That seemed to whip Nightwing from his trip down memory lane. "What did he do this time?" And Nightwing literally asked that question around him to the cyborg, as if the changeling wasn't in the room, and Cyborg, being Cyborg, immediately answered him. "He decided to show up late, _again_ and never anticipated that she might get angry."

He felt a nudge from his leader and he could literally hear the lecture itching to escape.

"Changeling-"

"Look, I know I'm in the wrong but I already have a plan to fix it. I really don't need to hear the warnings and the lectures about what I did. I get it, yes, I know. Let's move on to something else…I'll let you know how everything goes when we get back."

He could feel how heavy he was breathing and he was actually pretty happy he had got that off his chest. He did feel a little guilty for yelling at Nightwing when he had meant to yell at both of his teammates, but it really felt good. "Sorry about that Nightwing. I'm just…stressed, ya know." But Nightwing didn't take offense to it. He just knocked their shoulders together.

"I get it. No need to apologize. Just make sure you give us the juicy details when you returned."

He couldn't help it. The thought of Cyborg and Nightwing waiting up for his gossip in frilly nightwear, fluffy house shoes, and rollers in his hair made him laugh. Changeling gasped as the cyborg slammed his hand on his back. "That's the spirit."

The common room door slid open and in zoomed a bundle of red, orange, purple, and happiness.

"Hello friends and boyfriend Nightwing."

A collection of hellos rang through the living room and Changeling watched as Nightwing leaped over the couch and scooped his girlfriend into his arms. He turned away from the sweet but excessive PDA from his teammates, but he could still hear their conversation. "What have you been up to? I haven't seen you all morning."

"Oh Nightwing, I have been spending the most glorious morning with friend Raven. She has allowed for me to do the dressing her up. She looks most delightful." She began to giggle as Nightwing began kissing her neck. "Yo, Star." She giggled one last time as she gave Nightwing another kiss before turning her attention to Cyborg. "Yes, friend Cyborg?"

"Where is Rae? I haven't seen her all morning either."

Starfire's body floated out of Nightwing's arms and to Cyborg's side. "She has left for at least two of the hours ago. I believe she said she wanted to do the private reading before meeting up with friend Changeling." That got the changeling's attention. He zoned out from their conversation and looked to the time. The wall clock flashed 3:45 and he figured now was a good time for him to leave. With his recent luck, if he left out any later, it would be way after their meeting time.

"Alright guys, I'm heading out. I'll be back to give you guys those "juicy" details later."

"Goodbye friend Changeling. Please make sure you are on the time so that friend Raven isn't mad with you."

Rubbing his hand along the back of his neck, he sighed, got up, and headed to the roof. Just as the other day, he leapt from the roof and followed the same path except taking a more lax and easy going approach. As he entered the city, he reverted back to his normal form and began his stroll through town. He could get use to this, taking his time to walk with the crowd instead of pushing through them. He even had time to wave to his fans.

Why did he always wait to the last minute again?

"Beast Boy? Is that you?" He felt his whole body still. He recognized that voice. "Well I suppose you go by Changeling now. That does make sense. Now that you're older, you got a different name to match your…growth."

'_Don't turn around. Don't acknowledge her. Just continue walking to the bookstore and wait for Raven.'_

But he couldn't just walk away because the person talking to him was someone he didn't think he would ever see again. He turned around and he felt his breath shorten as his eyes filled with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Tara?"

"In the flesh." She giggled as he struggled over his words and pushed her hair behind her ear. "So, _Changeling_, what have you been up to? I haven't seen you since you stalked me in high school." He felt his cheeks get hotter and a nervous chuckle slipped out. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I was sure you were an old friend."

She waved off his apology. "If I felt about you as I did then, I wouldn't have even considered getting your attention. So, are you busy?"

'_Yes. Tell her yes and walk away.'_

"Yeah, I have a meeting to go to, but that's not for another hour. I'm free at the moment."

Tara's smile only grew and her eyes twinkled. "We should hang out for a bit. I'm on my way to the arcade at this exact moment. I heard there was a new game being installed today and I wanted to check it out before too many people got the high score. You want to join?"

He really did want to join her. Just the thought of checking out a new game had him bouncing on his toes.

'_No, no, no. Do not mess this up. You cannot be late today.'_ He could feel the Beast getting irritated, but really, he couldn't care. 'No sweat, Beast. I'll pop in to the arcade, check out the new game, hang out for thirty minutes and I'll be out with enough time to make it to the bookstore. It's only ten minutes from the arcade. I can make it.' Anything else the Beast growled at him was ignored as he held his arm out for Tara to take.

"Milady."

She giggled as she took his arm while he focused on keeping the Beast at bay.

It was only thirty minutes.

He had nothing to worry about.

* * *

**...Tah-Dah... So here is my Chapter 4, and here is the person that causes a little tension, and guest, you were right. I might not be so quick with the next chapter, so I hope you enjoyed my triple action for the weekend. I hope the dialogue between Changeling and the other teammates is good and I really hope I kept everybody in character. If something doesn't read well, just let me know and I'll be sure to try and fix it.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here is Chapter 5! I want to thank everybody for reviewing and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Changeling held the door to arcade open for Tara as she walked in, sweeping his body in a dramatic bow. She giggled as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Such a gentleman."

He felt his grin grow on his face as he released the door and followed her. The place was active with various people jumping from one game to another. The light show danced in front of his eyes and his ears twitched as he picked up the sounds of the various games that he knew by heart. He felt his hand being grabbed and his arm tugged as his body was pulled.

"Come on. I see the game. If we hurry, we'll be next in line."

He laughed at the girl's excitement to cover for the blush that formed from their hands connecting. He followed her until they made it to the game and they each placed a quarter on the game's screen. As they waited their turn, they watched the players ahead of them to get a better understanding for the gist of the game.

Well, at least that's what it seemed like Tara was doing.

Changeling was more concerned with the fact that they were still holding each other's hand. There was also the fact that the beast had been clawing at him since he held the door open for her. He blocked out the obscene language and the crude growling as best as he could. From the little he could hear, he was glad the Beast was somewhat locked away.

The things it would do to Tara.

"It's our turn."

He stumbled as Tara pulled on his arm again before taking her place at the second player's joystick. Once his hand was released, some of the Beast's foul language was dwindled to a whisper, but he knew from the growling that it was still mad. But he didn't want to focus on that. He had to focus on defeating this apparent game master beside him who was currently whipping his butt. He was just starting to get back into the game when his character was defeated and the monitor began flashing 'Player Two Winner!'

Tara began laughing as she jumped up and down.

"Oh yeah! I totally kicked your butt." Her finger was thrust in his face and that was when he allowed himself to come out of his stupor.

"Wha-No way! Dude, I totally wasn't ready. I demand a rematch!"

Tara giggled as she flipped a quarter across the back of her hand. "We can rematch all you want, but you should know me kicking your butt will be the outcome one hundred percent of the time." He could feel his mouth fall at the gall of the girl in front of him but it was slowly upturned to a smirk as he placed his own coin in the slot.

"Challenge accepted."

And they played, the number of matches being lost to the cheers of the various occupants that surrounded the two as their matches continued. This had to be the most fun he had in sometime. And the best part: the Beast had stopped his constant growling. He couldn't tell you when the threats stopped or why, but he didn't look a gifted horse in its mouth. Besides he was too focused on the game. Though he and Tara were lost in the numbers, they decided that this game would be their last, whoever winning being the champion. Fingers smashing, sweat falling, and both on their last man, they battled each other, the Changeling having Tara's character backed in a corner. He was just about to play the finishing move when…

The screen went black.

"You kids." They all turned their heads to the elderly old man who owned the arcade that was currently dangling the game's plug in his hand. "We're closing and no, I will not lock you inside. You can all come back tomorrow." A collection of 'Awes' rang through the crowd as they began to disperse, except for Changeling who took this time to sprawl out on the ground, dramatically of course.

"Aw, but Dude, I was so close to whipping her butt."

The old man simply shrugged him off. "Like I said young man, come back tomorrow. Now, get." Changeling groaned as he picked himself off up and dusted himself off. He heard giggling from beside him and he blushed at his earlier performance. "Come on, Changeling. Let's go get pizza. If I remember correctly, it's one of your favorite food groups." He felt his demeanor physically pick up at the mention of pizza.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He ran to the door, making sure he held it open for Tara who was following at a slower pace.

"Oh wow, look at how dark it's got? Didn't you have a meeting to go to?"

His heart constricted and he stopped breathing. "What time is it?"

"Um," she looked down at her wristwatch, "it's almost nine thirty?"

His heart did stop then.

"Hey...uh...Tara, it's been fun, but I really have to go." He started walking in the direction of the bookstore when his hand was grabbed again. He felt his body tense before he turned to look her in her baby blue eyes. "What happened to you getting pizza with me?"

His neck hair rose as he took a deep breath, his claws elongating and his teeth grew.

"Changeling?"

"I…shit, look, I got to go! Look, it was fun and all, but I'm late, like so late, like I shouldn't have even said hello to you. It was fun, and I'm sorry Tara, but I gotta go."

He yanked his arm from her grip, maybe a little too harsh on the girl, but that didn't matter. It wasn't like he was angry at her. He fully understood that it was his entire fault. No, he was worried for himself. He was so scared he was ready to attack the closest living thing around him, which just so happened to be Tara. Before he could do any damage on the girl, he turned his body and took off in the direction of the bookstore.

As he rounded the block corner, turning so hard he had to place his hands on the ground keep himself balanced, the last words he heard from behind him was a faint,

"Bye."

* * *

**And here it is. I really wanted to put in a bit of the bookstore scene, but oh wow do I have a headache. I'm happy I finished this chapter. I would like to have Chapter 6 out by later tonight, but more than likely it will be tomorrow. But, I can tell you now, we'll be at the bookstore with a disappointed Raven, an angry Beast, and, if I write this correctly, we'll have our lovely Titan East member. Until then, please read and review and tell me what you think of this chapter and our up and coming one.**

**Also, thank you again for reading and reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dun diddlity dun! And here is chapter 6. Please read it and review.**

* * *

He walked into the bookstore and could immediately smell her.

There were plenty of other senses that entered his nose, from the scent of the other people walking through the store, the typical café smells that you almost always encounter at a good café, and the classic fresh out of the box smell of the new upcoming book. But it was Raven's scent that really stuck out to him and dragged him through the store. She came into his sight and he wasn't sure how to feel at that moment: guilty for the amount of anger rolling off of her or angry for making her wait when there were so many male eyes staring at her, hard.

He couldn't blame them.

Her long neck that bent over her book and bared, which that right there was enough for the Changeling, but it was the additional fact that her shoulders were also bared that made the Beast awaken and stare. Her off-shoulder shirt was long sleeved and cropped where he was able to see a hint of her chest before it was cut off by the long skirt she wore that had a deliciously long slit up the side that was enhanced by the crossing of her legs. Her royal blue shirt was tight enough that he was able to watch the slow rise and fall of her endowed chest. That right there was what he found beautiful. Then she uncrossed her legs to place her other leg on top. There was another slit just as long and just as sinister on the other side. That's what made him drool.

That's what made the Beast want to purr and growl at the same time. For over four hours, she had waited for him and he wanted to slash at his host. She had dressed like this for him. This was all supposed to be for him. He wouldn't be surprised if another male had approach her. Heck, he would have applauded at the bravery of the human.

He would have ripped him to shreds, but applauded him no less. And then he caught the scent. It was faint, as if the owner of the scent had left long ago, but he caught it because it lingered so close to Raven's, as if the owner had sat at the table with her, maybe even conversed with her, but he had definitely hugged her. His growl only deepened.

'_He touched her!_'

Before the Changeling was able to decipher what the Beast said, he felt a sharp pain rip through him. He tried to communicate with the Beast, to understand what was going on but all he got was a growl, a snap, and a loud, _'Shut up!'_ He could feel his body as it began to change and he wasn't sure how long he could hold in his scream. It was different from when he shifted on his own. His body wasn't fighting with his mind and he was in full control. This change, this change was forced; he was scared.

"Sit."

Raven's sharp tone slashed through his inner battle and he felt his body fall back into the conveniently pulled out chair at her table; a chair that seemed to be doused with the male's scent. His claws dug into the wooden table and his growl finally erupted from his mouth. Changeling couldn't understand but he was so angry, every single soul within the ten mile radius was going to be slaughter; mostly the male, but he wouldn't discriminate.

Then a great sense of calm entered from the front of his head and began to wrap around his soul. As his mind seemed to clear he realized Raven's fingertips were resting where the sensation began. He leaned into her touch as his body stopped changing and began reverting back to his original form. Her hand left his forehead and began scratching behind his ear.

"I need for you to stay calm."

It didn't seem like she was talking to him but that didn't matter to him. The fact that she wasn't afraid of the Beast and was able to calm it down was kinda…hot. "Are you back with me, Changeling?" Oh wow, he felt so relaxed he wasn't sure if he had nodded or just let his head roll.

"Good." She pulled her magically fingers away from his head and he had to clamp down on the whine that almost escaped. "Then let's head back to the tower."

What?

"You, uh…you're not curious about why I'm late?" She ignored him as she drank what he assumed to be tea. "You're not mad I showed up late…again?" She placed the now empty cup back onto the table.

"You're not going to talk to me…again?" She gathered her book and her purse before she rose from her chair. She looked about ready to leave and the Changeling was at a lost, but the Beast had one last question:

"_**Who's the guy with the audacity to touch you?"**_

That was not what he wanted to come out of his mouth. He flinched as she fixed him with her famous glare but this time the raw emotions that came with it made him want to cower and hug her at the same time.

"You have no right to say that to me." She stalked closer to him never once breaking eye contact and he got the full impact of her emotions. "I waited for you and you didn't show. You broke your promise to me. You don't even understand how much that hurts."

He needed to salvage himself.

"But I swear I was going to be on time! I left out at least an hour early. I even had enough time to wave to my fans and stroll through the city. And then I heard someone call my name and it turns out it was Tara." He felt the Beast claw at him as it growled, _'Shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP!'_ But it seemed his brain wasn't getting the message.

"Then she asked if I wanted go to the arcade, and I said 'Yea' and we played, then she won, but I wasn't really paying attention the first time and so I challenged her for more rematches to the point where we lost count and-"

The ceramic mug that Raven was drinking from shattered and scared the Changeling from finishing his sentence. She looked down to the book in her hand.

"That's the third mug I've broken while waiting on you today, and frankly I'm tired of it."

"What do you mean? What are you tired of?"

She looked up, but she still wouldn't look him in the eye. "This. Changeling, you obviously don't want to be here, or rather, you wish to spend time with other people. And that's okay. I'm fine with that." He didn't know where she was going with this, but when she finally looked at him she no longer held any emotion that they normally had when they talked. She didn't even look anger. She looked emotionless and so dead. That wall that he had worked so hard to break down was back up with a vengeance.

"I just wish you didn't string me along."

She waved her arm, opening a portal behind her. "Robin is waiting for us. He called us for a team meeting." She stepped one foot into the portal before she turned back to him. "You're paying for that mug," and she disappeared.

And he felt like an idiot.

He ignored the citizens who were watching the titans since he walked in and made his way to the counter. Slamming a twenty on the counter he muttered a, "Keep the change," to the barista who seemed to shake his head at him, before he race out of the bookstore and shifted to take to the sky. He felt so empty, so lifeless. That had to be his worst argument with Raven and he could feel that things wouldn't go back to normal right away. Heck, he was worried that their whole dynamic would change. What if she didn't want to talk to him anymore? What if she stopped laughing at his jokes? It wasn't like she was laughing in the first place, but now he assumed he'll never be able to casually talk with her again.

'_I blame you.'_

And he knew he was to blame. It was his fault. It wasn't the Beast's, and it wasn't Tara's. It was all his because of his negligence.

He was an idiot.

The roof came into sight and he allowed his body to shift back as he landed in a crouch position. He was about to get up when he took a deep whiff of the world and his body stiffed as he caught the scent. It was the one from the café. The man who had placed his hands on Raven was in the tower, right at that moment.

The Beast was ready to hunt him down. Changeling left from the roof and followed the scent until he made it to the living room. When the door swished open he spotted each of his teammates on the couch, except for Nightwing, who stood in front of them and Aqualad, who held his place beside his leader. He was about to let loose a growl when Nightwing noticed his entrance and waved for him to join.

"Come on and join us Changeling. The Titans East needs our help on a certain mission."

He jumped over the couch, landing in between Starfire, who sat at one end of the couch, and Cyborg, who kept looking back and forth between him and Raven, giving him an occasional elbow jab every half a second. Once he was settled, Nightwing turned to Aqualad who cleared his throat.

"Hey, guys. So here's the deal. Lately, a group of people have been stealing varies products from around the world. We don't know who they are or where they came from, but we know what they're doing." Aqualad then turned and clicked on their computer keys as he pulled up a diagram with different artifacts. "Separately, these artifacts are harmless, as they always are in this situation, but together, they have enough power to blow a hole through the center of the earth."

Starfire gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. "That is most terrible. We must stop them at once!"

"I agree Star," Nightwing quickly interjected. "That's why the Titans East came to us."

Aqualad continued, "The last artifact is in Columbia. Unfortunately, the whole of Titans East can't go because we have villains of our own to handle. This is why we need your help. We would like one of you to go on the mission with one member from our team, that way each of our cities is protected and we can still get the bad guys."

Somewhere in all of that exposition Changeling stopped listening. He was too busy growling at Aqualad. He saw through the fish boy's plan. He could bet that while what the Titan East said was true, it wasn't as serious as he was making it out. No, he just knew that Raven was going to be picked to go with their underwater friend and while they were there, he was going to try and put the moves on her. He bit his nails into his thighs to stop himself from attacking the other titan.

'_It's not him.'_

That stilled him. 'What do you mean? Of course it's Aqualad. The scent from earlier is stuck on him.'

'_That may be, but it's not his scent.'_

See, this is why he didn't talk to the Beast. He was nothing but an assortment of growls and riddles.

'What?'

'_It's not his damn scent! It's-'_

The entrance door swished opened as the red haired Titans East member walked in, a takeout bag in his hand. "Hey guys. Way to start the party without me." Arsenal turned his attention to his teammate and tossed the bag to him. "Here buddy. I remembered you were hungry, so I got you something." Aqualad caught the bag, looked inside before visibly turning green and tossing it back at Arsenal's face.

Arsenal slipped on a Cheshire smile. "I thought you liked Po' Boys"

"That thing is flooded with fried shrimp!"

"Only the best for my aquamarine friend."

Even Changeling had to laugh at that, but the Beast wasn't having that.

'_It's him, you buffoon. He was the one at the café with Raven.'_

As the Beast said this, Changeling watched as Arsenal saddled on couch's arm beside Starfire as he gave her his best grin. "Hello, Beautiful. Not a day goes by that I don't miss that lovely smile of yours." Starfire giggled as he kissed the back of her hand, his devious grin growing as Nightwing's feathers were ruffled. "I got you a Po' Boy, sweetheart, but of course that means you have to be my dessert later on."

'No way it's him. He has a thing for Starfire.' Changeling watched as Arsenal left from Starfire's side, giving him and Cyborg their made-up handshake before joining the other two men to sooth their feathers. 'Like I said, we need to watch for Aqualad, which I'll put a cork in right now."

Changeling cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention as he spoke. "So who from our team will be joining you on your mission? I'll let you know, I'll be the first to volunteer to join you Aqualad. I've always wanted to see the women of Columbia. I've heard they're real exotic."

Arsenal laughed at this. "Oh believe me, they are delicious, but Aqualad isn't going on the trip. He'll probably take all the fun out of the country." Aqualad muttered how it was physically impossible to take the whole fun from a country, and Arsenal replied that Aqualad would find a way before returning to what he was saying. "I'm going on this trip, and I'm not taking you green buddy." When he heard it was Arsenal in charge of the trip, he figured the Beast would calm down. Arsenal was obviously going to choose Starfire and even if Nightwing protested, he would have an amazing argument that Nightwing may or may not give in to and let Starfire go. No, he had absolutely nothing to worry about.

"That's why I choose Raven to accompany me."

'That son of a bi-'

'_I fucking told you so.'_

* * *

**And so there is Chapter 6. And now you know who the titan is. It's Arsenal, or Speedy for the cartoon version. I wasn't sure if Speedy had changed his name before or after Robin and Beast boy so I decided everybody has their older name...that I know of. So, what do you think? I worked extra hard on this chapter, as in I wrote a few extra words when I wanted to stop. I hope I didn't disappoint. And I hoped to have kept everybody in character, especially Aqualad. There is just no way for me to fully grasp him, which I will work on, in small bits of this story.**

**Please read and review and give me your thoughts. Oh, and I took inspiration Raven's look from her original Titan uniform. You know, the dress with the two slits and the long gloves. I just separated the dress to a shirt/shirt set and made the gloves sleeves.**

**For the next chapter, I believe we'll be going a bit back in time to those four hours as Raven w****aited with Arsenal's point of view. And there you have it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ah, and here we have Chapter 7. And just to let you know so you don't walk in with confusion, this is in Arsenal's view point and this is during the four hour wait Raven was going through. I hoped to write that clearly in this chapter, but just in case.**

* * *

Arsenal didn't expect to see her so soon. Sure, he was in Jump City and he was in a bookstore so it wasn't that odd. If he was back home in Steel City he would probably be more shock then he was at the moment but still, seeing her had him pause in his steps. His original intention when he walked into the bookstore was to chat up the chick that had just walked in. He wasn't going to try to hit on her. While he didn't mind having a one night stand, he was on a timed schedule. He planned on hitting on a few girls, getting him and Aqualad something to eat from a seafood restaurant, really getting Aqualad's food from the burger joint so he wouldn't have to deal with the complaining because listening to Aqualad's eating-seafood rant was like a broken record, and finally convincing Robin to join him on his mission so they can catch the preps quickly.

When he entered the bookstore, he took a perimeter check as per usual when his eyes landed on familiar deep violet hair. It would be amazing if any other regular human else was able to see her tucked away in the back of the café, but he was a regular human in a group of superpower teens. If he was to keep up with his team, he had to heighten everything about himself.

Him being able to see Raven from that distance has to be child's play because his life depended on it.

With a new purpose, he sauntered over to his fellow teammate who sat with her back towards him. When he was close enough to smell the faint scent of her tea he called out to her. She turned, her hair waving and wrapping to the left of her face from the speed, a slight shimmer of joy in her eyes until they locked on him and dimmed a bit.

He wasn't going to take that to heart.

"So, what are you doing here?"

Her eyebrow went up in a way that would make him question his own intelligence before she answered, "Obviously I'm leaping through the eternal flaming hoop of justice."

He smirked as her usual deadpan and sarcastic self seemed to return and he took the other chair at the table.

"I believe the real question is why are you here." She paused with a look as if she was contemplating the next thing she was about to say. "In Jump City I mean, not at the bookstore."

"And here I was hoping you would be excited to see me Rae Rae."

He almost laughed at how quickly her face frowned before she returned to her book.

"It's Raven, not Rae and definitely not Rae Rae."

"That didn't answer my question Dear Raven."

She peeked up at him from over her book, her eyebrows furrowed harder. "You didn't answer my question either so I believe we're even. Also, for the love of Azar, it's Raven." He wanted to smile and run from that glare at the same time. He settled for chuckling as she returned to her book.

"Can't a guy just relax in a different city without relaxing?"

He didn't find it rude when she didn't answer him; it was just another charm of Raven.

"I'm going on a mission soon that requires the upmost of stealth. Bee won't let me go without a partner and I don't want her down two men if I can help it. I'm hoping Robin would join me since he counts himself as the definition of stealth."

"Of course you're going to mess with him first by suggesting to take Starfire so he can run around the tower with his head chopped off about you hitting on his girlfriend."

He chuckled at her quick response as he leaned on the table.

"You know me so well. So, want to tell me why you're here?"

She didn't seem to want to answer him too quickly and he didn't mind. He began drumming his fingers as he got a closer look at Raven's outfit. He rarely saw her outside of her leotard, if he was to ever see her outside of battles and team missions. What she was wearing at the moment seemed so Raven with how much it covered but also a little daring. He saw that long slit long before he greeted her and he will admit she had some amazing legs.

It must have been his unwavering staring and the fact that he didn't seem to have anything other to do beside watching her and drumming his finger that annoyed her. He would count her annoyance on the drumming fingers more than the stare since with every beat her fingers began gripping her book tighter. With a slam of her book, she closed her it and placed it beside her cup before turning her glare on him until he stopped drumming.

"If I must tell you, I'm waiting on a friend."

He smirked. "Now we're getting somewhere. When will this friend show up? I'm interested in meeting the friend who got you to dress up."

"He's actually two hours late."

He almost laughed because that had to be a joke. He couldn't think of a person who would actually make the dark mistress of the Titans wait. That person either had massive balls or they didn't understand how dire of a situation they'd gotten themselves into. He really was going to laugh until he remembered how bright her eyes were when he called to her earlier. He leaned his head on one of his arms as he addressed her. "Two hours? That says something."

There goes her eyebrow again. "What?"

"That you care for him, maybe even love him, and he doesn't see it yet. Explains why you look like you're about to cry."

Her cup breaks and she reaches for her book before tea spilled on it. He'd admit that he did feel a little guilty. He hadn't meant to upset her enough that she'd break her cup, but he wasn't going to dance around what he knew. And he knew a woman in love, whether it was returned or not. It gave him a new look at her. He knew she experienced emotions just like everybody else, but he wasn't around her as much as her teammates. When he did see her, her face was either battle ready or fixed in its regular impassive look as she was reading a book.

Right now, she was clutching her book to her chest as she wouldn't make eye contact with him. It was actually heartbreaking to see.

"I am not about to cry."

He opened his mouth, ready to argue that she couldn't fool him when he noticed her grip on the book tightening as she looked further away from him. With a sigh, he decided he would drop the subject for the moment.

"Raven, I know you're part big scary demon that could easily destroy this planet if she so pleases, but you're also part human girl, with emotions and feelings."

"Same thing."

He chuckled. Even when heartbroken, she still had enough in her to make a smart comment.

"Yes, I know it is which is why you're letting me buy you a new cup of tea. I really don't want to see our big bad demon cry. Aren't your tears high in acidity or something?"

She whipped her head up and glared him in his eyes, but he happened to notice the slightest jut of her bottom lip. "My tears are not high in acidity. I've gotten a lot of stuff from my father, but acid tears are not one of them." He chuckled again at her quickness before getting up from his seat.

"I'll be right back."

She waved him off and he made his way to the counter. He wasn't exactly sure what it was that she ordered, just a faint scent of the liquid, but he figured he could wing it. If he went for the classics green tea or oolong he shouldn't do too badly. He got to the counter as he stared at the various names for tea that didn't say green or oolong when a cup was placed in his face.

"I heard the mug break. This is for Raven."

The barista said all of this to him without taking his eyes off of Raven. Arsenal could see the distant look in the barista's eyes and he knew what the man was wishing. He also knew that the barista had hoped she would be the one to come get the readymade fresh cup of tea but he wasn't going to look the giving tree in the mouth. He took the cup and made his way back to Raven. The table was cleared of its previous mess, which he figured was Raven's doing, and he placed the cup down.

"Thank you." She picked up the cup and took a whiff from it before she began drinking it. He was just happy that she was looking at him again.

"You know Rae," he sat back down in his seat as he continued; "you really need a vacation. You seem stressed."

She had paused in her drinking with her eyebrow rose, ready to reply but he plowed on. "I don't think I've ever seen you relax aside from reading, which, yes, can be very therapeutic, but it's more of a routine for you." He knew he had her full attention when she sat her tea down but never removed her gaze from him.

He felt himself smile.

"In fact, you should go somewhere fun and relaxing, like Hawaii or Colombia." He heard her snort at that.

"As if Nightwing would be okay with that. We just took a vacation some weeks ago."

"Yes, but did you really get to relax, or were you bothered on every chance you sat down to read your book? I wouldn't really call that a vacation, Raven."

She didn't respond, but he already knew how she would respond.

"I'm sure with the right wording I'll be able to get you to Colombia. You just have to leave Nightwing to me."

She chuckled with what he would call her disbelief laugh as she picked up her tea and took another sip.

"If you're really able to convince Nightwing to let me go to Colombia I'll immediately pack my bags."

Oh, how he loved a challenge.

"You have my word as an arrow shooting hero that I will get you there with your leader's full permission."

He held out his hand for her which she promptly rolled her eyes out but took none the less and he shook it.

"I'll hold you to that, Raven"

* * *

**And that is the end of Chapter 7. I do hope you enjoyed a bit of Arsenal's point of view before we switched back to Changeling. So, read and review and thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the long overdue Chapter 8. I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Cyborg was scratching his head with a look of disbelief and Nightwing's jaw hung open with his lecture finger hanging in the air with his Starfire-will-not-go-with-you speech hanging on the tip of his tongue. Apparently Changeling wasn't the only one confused by the archer's choice. The only people who weren't shocked were Aqualad, as he was digging into his to go bag that Arsenal tossed to him with what Changeling could assume had the Atlantean's real food, Starfire who was all a giggles with excitement, and Raven who only stared on in boredom with her arms cross.

That was suspicious.

Arsenal smirked at their leader's expression. "I'm sure you know that old saying about opened mouths and flies."

His mouth closed but the changeling could still see Nightwing's confusion as his leader turned to Aqualad. Aqualad paused in his uneaten burger as the attention was shifted on him.

"Did you know anything about this?"

The Atlantean shook his head and turned his attention back on his burger. "No, I'm just as shock as you guys. Years of living with the guy gets you accustomed to his antics. If I reacted every time I'd probably have whiplash and locked jaw by now."

"But, I do not understand." Starfire looked at her friends as she continued, "Why is everybody so confused? This seems to be a very simple decision."

It was Cyborg who answered the confused princess, "Star, we were just ready for Arsenal to declare you the best partner and having to listen to Nightwing argue while that little temple vein of his pulses after everything Arsenal says."

Changeling stifled a laugh as Nightwing turned his glare to the cyborg. His leader looked ready to refute when Starfire continued questioning.

"I believe I still don't understand. While I would love to defend the planet that I have strong feelings for, this mission requires the use of the stealth, does it not? I would assume that Boyfriend Nightwing would be the best choice for this mission since he likes to call himself the Super Master of the Sleuths."

There was that brief pause as Starfire's words sunk in before an outburst of laughter erupted from Cyborg and Changeling. Tears streamed down their faces as they fell over and gripped each other.

"Dude, you told her you're the Super Master of Sleuths?" Cyborg pulled himself from the changeling and began slapping his knee. "Was Super De Depur Master of Sleuths already taken or did you have to shorten the name so it wouldn't be such a mouthful?"

Changeling wiped at a tear as he added, "Dude that is so lame."

Just watching Nightwing rub the back of his neck in that telltale sign that he was embarrass was enough to send them over again. "I told her that when we were still getting to know each other and I was trying to impress her, but Starfire does have a point. Why wasn't I your first choice, Arsenal?"

The archer shrugged before answering, "Truthfully, you were my first choice Wonder Boy. Years of detective skills and sleuth training from the Dark Knight himself, you were definitely my first choice." Arsenal smirked as he placed a hand on a smugly smiling Nightwing. "Then I realized that was way too much testosterone, especially when Raven here is the Mistress of Shadows herself."

Arsenal sauntered away from the leader and his munching Atlantean teammate as he crossed the room to sit on the couch beside Raven, his legs crossed and his arm spread out behind her. "And there's also the fact that I just know she wouldn't mind coming with me to Colombia."

Arsenal's last sentence made the Changeling sit straight and fixate his glare on him. Who was he to insinuate that he knew Raven? Those two probably had, what, two conversations with each other at the most. Arsenal shouldn't know anything about her nor try to hint that he does. Really, Changeling didn't know what was setting his emotions off the most: the words coming out of the archer's mouth or the fact that he was sitting so close to Raven that their scents were mixing together in that same way it did at the bookstore, except now it was so prominent that the Beast's growl was rumbling in the back of his throat.

Yea, it was probably scent thing.

And it wasn't like the archer was going crazy with his flirting skills as he usually does with Starfire. That was probably a good thing. The Beast was just angry at their close proximity, which Changeling still didn't understand. Arsenal choosing Raven proved absolutely nothing. She could be counted as the girl version of Nightwing when it came to sneaking around and blending in with the shadows. There was also the fact that he was still convinced that Arsenal would be right after Starfire as soon as they returned from their trip.

Why he had to comfort himself with this thought, Changeling had no idea.

What was really bothering him was the way Raven reacted to this, or more so her lack of reaction. She had yet to move away from Arsenal's close contact and she didn't seem to be in a hurry to either. Her arms may have been crossed but she wasn't gripping at her forearms as she normally does when something was irritating her. Her eyebrow wasn't twitching as it normally does when people are being too loud or just downright annoying her. Lastly, her glare didn't hold the anger that he wished it did. In fact, it didn't look like she was glaring at the archer at all. Sure there might have been a small twitch, but if anything she looked slightly amused.

And he hated that…

"I'll be packed and ready to go by tomorrow morning."

Along with her actually agreeing to go on the mission with Arsenal. That really had the Beast irritated. He didn't really have time to connect with his more primal self's feelings as a squeal from Starfire broke through his psyche. A spur of red, orange, and purple zoomed into Raven's space, stopping just short in front of the sorceress with her hands clasped and a huge grin on her face.

"Oh this is most glorious! I shall assist in your packing Friend Raven." Starfire flew out of the common room and out of the door. Raven removed herself from the couch and made her way from the living room and Aqualad took this time to ball up his empty bag as he made his way to the kitchen.

"With that settled, I'm going to call in to Bee and let her know the situation and then I'll be out of your hair."

Nightwing followed and engaged the Atlantean in a conversation leaving Arsenal, Cyborg, and Changeling on the common room's couch.

"So," Cyborg started as he turned his attention to the Changeling, making sure to emphasize on the lingering 'o', "how did your makeup date with Rae go? You got there on time, right?"

Changeling wanted to bang his head into the nearest wall. How could he have forgotten that he told his best friend about going to meet with Raven, and that he would give him the details when he got back? And what exactly was he going to say? Yea the truth is the best answer and he was definitely going to give his best friend the truth, but he wasn't ready to get the disapproving look that accompanies the disappointed head shake. There was also the matter that Raven will be leaving and while they are fully ready to fight without her, he didn't think he'll be on his top game if all he could worry about is how upset his teammates must be with him. More importantly, he wasn't sure how he'll be able to focus when his mind is more focus on how upset Raven is with him. He could feel himself starting to stress as he rubbed the back of his neck as he avoided the cyborg's gaze.

"Well, uh…?"

'Leave it to Cyborg to pick up on his behavior so quickly' he noted as the cyborg gave him the suspicious eye. "Don't tell me you showed up late again. What was it: five minutes, ten, thirty? Stop me if I go too high."

If only it was that low.

Changeling opened his mouth, ready to admit defeat and just give up when he was interrupted.

"Everything went fine, Cyborg. He showed up late and we got in an argument, but it wasn't anything serious and I had a good time as I waited. Other than the lateness and our small argument, it was a fine evening."

They turned their attention to Raven as she made her way out of the kitchen with a box of tea that they can assume was going on the trip with her. Cyborg scrunched up his face at the part of the changeling showing up late and the two having an argument, but then he released the tension with a small chuckle. "It's a shame that you still showed up late, about at least y'all had a good time afterward and that's all that matters."

Cyborg got up and stretched as he groaned, "I'm going to go tinker on the T-car for a little while. Come join me when you're done with your packing Rae, if you want to that is," and he took his exit into the elevator to the garage.

Arsenal furrowed his brows in a subtle action that even Nightwing may have a hard time picking up their downturn, but that wasn't what was plaguing Changeling's mind. He didn't even notice. He was more focus on one thought:

Why did Raven just lie?

* * *

**And so that is Chapter 8. Sorry for the long wait. I went on a family trip two weeks ago and last week I was just lazy. I had Chapter 8 written earlier and wouldn't you know it, my battery comes out my laptop and my unsaved chapter 8 was deleted. It's okay because I figure that this one is much better. Tell me what you think. Please read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter nine. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It didn't bother him.

Nope. Raven lying didn't bother him at all. That's why he was sitting on the common room floor, staring at the big screen while he pounded into his game controller. He didn't have the sudden need to go and find her weasel out why she lied and why her lying was giving him mix feelings. He wasn't going to even think of how his feet were bouncing so hard with the need to chase after her. No, he just needed to keep his attention on the video game. That's it. Just focus on the video game.

"Changeling, we need the screen to call Bee."

Of course his plans would be ruined.

"Yea, uh, sure thing. I'm done with the game anyway."

He tossed the game controller away and strolled pass Aqualad and Nightwing as they changed the screen and began calling the East Tower. He could faintly hear Bee's hyper yet serious greeting while the three Titans went over mission reports as he walked out of the common room. He was really determined to head back to his room from there. Really, he had it all planned out. He would go to his room, chillax, eat some snacks, and maybe read a comic book or two. Yea, that was plan.

So how he ended up in front of Raven's door, he had no idea except maybe the Beast had something to do about it. And once he realized where he was, he had all plans to just turn away and just do as he had originally planned. He was in full control until he caught that damn scent that made the Beast awaken.

Why the fuck was Arsenal standing in front of Raven's door?

"Oh hey Changeling."

'_What the __**fuck**__ is he doing here?_'

He almost let that little snippet of the Beast slip out but he wasn't able to hold back a growl.

"You okay there Changeling?"

"Ah," Changeling coughed a bit as he began internally beating the Beast back down. He didn't need any more growls coming out and was trying to keep the Beast from getting out and shredding off one of Arsenal's arms.

"Yea dude. Never better. Just had something in my throat."

"Mmh."

And for some reason, Arsenal's hummed response made him feel uneasy. Sure, he could read the guy when they were all out having fun and quality Titans time. Arsenal was a bundle of cool fun who enjoyed pranking just as much as he and Cyborg. Changeling knew he could get along with a fellow pranker.

There was just something off about Arsenal whenever he got serious. It was like the guy could switch from a partying Cyborg to a Slade obsessive Nightwing in a matter of seconds and somewhere in between the switch, Changeling would feel as though he was facing a completely different person. It wasn't like Changeling didn't know how to handle a serious nature. Living with Nightwing taught him a thing or two with dealing with excessive seriousness. There was just something different with Arsenal's seriousness that was actually unnerving. Then again, he could just fault that on not being use to Arsenal's somber characteristic since most of the time it was the pranking, fun-loving arrow shooter that he dealt with.

Besides, Arsenal had no reason to be solemn with him. Changeling was sure he hadn't pranked him yet.

"So, why are you just leaning outside of Raven's door? I'm not gonna lie, that's actually borderline creepy."

Arsenal gave him a grave look that, for some reason, really made the Beast stand and emit a low and irate growl. But then Arsenal smiled and it was as the dreaded feeling that Changeling felt earlier was gone. The Beast was unfazed but Changeling was so confused.

"I'm waiting for Star so I can flirt with her a little more and ruffle Nightwing's feathers before I leave."

Well, that didn't seem so bad. It had nothing to do with Raven so the Beast really should shut up with all of its growling.

"Also, I figured I should go over a few mission details with Rae before we set out."

"Why?" God, why did he ask that so fast? "Uh, I mean, I thought you already went over enough of the mission in the common room. So, you know, this should be kinda pointless."

"But it's not." Arsenal shrugged his shoulders in a lazy manner as he continued. "Since you guys just need to know the facts and Raven's the one actually going on the mission with me, she should get the intimate detailing of what we are about to head into."

Maybe it was the lazy way that Arsenal answered him as if it really wasn't any of his business, or maybe it was the fact that he wanted to give Raven _intimate details_, but he could feel his anger tick. He really wanted to put Arsenal in his place, show him that he could easily overpower him. All he had to do was step closer as his claws lengthened and he could easily swipe at the arrow shooter's jugular vein. Arsenal was seriously underestimating him.

"Arsenal, Changeling, is there any reason why you two are loitering outside of my door?"

Raven's unexpected appearance shocked Changeling and he eeped as he turned to face her standing in her door. She raised an unamused brow at him and he chuckled in response.

"Sorry Rae. You scared me there." But he was more concerned with the fact that his mind was still whipping with such violent thoughts.

'Dude, I'm going to need you to stop feeding me these dark thoughts about hurting Arsenal. It's getting ridiculous.'

'_But I'm not the one giving you those murderous thoughts. Delightful as they were, you know my attacks would have a little more blood.'_

Well, he seriously doubted that because he had no reason to be enraged with Arsenal.

"Neither of you answered my question."

Right. Raven was still standing in her doorway, her arms crossed under her cloak as she was back in her uniform. She was giving him and Arsenal a somewhat impatient look but while she only spared him a slight glance, she had her eyes locked on the arrow shooter who was smirking back at her. He didn't have time to form a thought to that as Starfire appeared from behind Raven.

"Raven, I have finished in the helping of your packing and I will be taking my leave now. Please, do be safe."

She flew out of the room and giggled at Changeling before she was stopped by Arsenal as he began flirting with her.

"I'm going to assume you are in front of my door for a reason Changeling. If you have something to say, I advise you get it out before I close the door in your face."

He turned away from the Arsenal and Starfire scene to the waiting sorceress.

"So, uh, you finish packing?" What a way to start a conversation.

"I'm glad your keen hearing was able to pick that up."

He rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't know what he wanted to talk to her about. Actually, he did. Her lie was playing through his head. This was the perfect opportunity to bring it up. All he had to do was figure out how to smoothly bring it up in a conversation.

"So, about earlier with Cyborg when, you know," he realized they still had their two companions in the hall with them so he leaned in closer to Raven and whispered, "you lied to him."

"What a smooth transition you did there." Raven snorted as she pulled back from him but he moved even closer to her because he could've sworn that snort sounded like…

"Did you just laug-"

"No, Changeling. I didn't lie to Cyborg."

He scratched the back of his head at this, clearly confused. "Actually, you kinda did when you told Cyborg we had a good time."

"No, I didn't. I told him nothing but the truth. You showed up late, we got in an argument, and I had a fine evening as I waited for you. I might have left a few detail out like we never spent any time together, but like I said earlier, I had a fine time during my four hour wait." She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear as she added, "I'm not going to allow myself to get bored in the middle of a bookstore."

"But it sounded like a lie."

"I said it the way I did because I knew Cyborg would take it the way you did: like everything went well."

And it didn't seem like she was going to explain either unless he asked, "Why?"

"Because I know Cyborg, and I know you." She paused for a bit and took a deep breath before she continued.

"I know that if I left with Cyborg knowing you stood me up, not only would it make Cyborg hold a grudge on you until I came back and showed that I wasn't angry at you anymore, but it would also plague your mind that your best friend was angry at you. You would spend most of your time focusing on trying to make him stop being disappointed in you. Not only that, but you would also be worried about Nightwing's and Starfire knowing as well and also being disappointed and maybe judging you. Your performance would start lacking and you'd be a liability to the team."

That…was a lot. Then there was the fact that it seemed as if she was reading him like one of her books. It was like she had his character down and it made his heart squeeze.

"You forgot the fact that I would be worried about how you think of me too." He could always count on his quick responses when he was shocked speechless. Raven's face seemed to soften and he felt this was the right time to really say what he was struggling to get out.

"Raven," he reached out and touched her crossed arms. They fell away from their harsh fold and he was lightly gripping her elbows.

"Raven, I am so sorry and I know I said that before, and I meant it before too, but this is different." He allowed his hands to slide down her arm until he was holding onto her fingertips. "I hurt you, Rae and I know you're angry at me and I don't want you to leave angry with me."

"I'm not angry Changeling. I'm just disappointed and I'm tired of getting hurt. If you'll excuse me, I have to make sure Starfire didn't add any surprises in my bag."

She pulled the rest of her hands away from him and he felt his body freeze. A dark feeling crawled up and through his body and he knew he had lost control. His body gave an uncontrolled jerk and the next thing he knew, his arms wrapped around her as his face rested against the side of her neck. He felt himself take a deep breath, memorizing her scent and his grip tightened.

He wanted to panic. Not only was he hugging Raven against her will, but the Beast had full control of his body. He didn't know what to expect. There was so much that the Beast could do and he wasn't sure how long it would hold onto its control this time. He wanted to yell and shout as he struggled for control, but then the Beast spoke and it wasn't to him.

"_**Please…"**_ the Beast paused in its pleading, trying to come up with the right words with what few minutes it was going to allow itself freedom. _**"Please, just be safe…while you're gone."**_ Its grip tightened around her more and for a moment, she just stood there with her arms up more in shock than as a response. The Beast snuggled the changeling's face even closer to her neck and it waited for her response. Changeling was sure the Beast would have stayed like that for a while until Raven finally responded to it. It was a good thing it didn't have to wait long.

Raven returned the hug. It was hesitant but for some reason it was still so warm and he felt a rumble of a purr in the back of his throat. He wasn't sure if it was from the Beast or himself but it didn't matter. Her small hug sent a warmth that seemed to push at the Beast's cold as it worked its way through his body. It didn't seem as if the Beast was going to put up a fight as its control was released and soon Changeling found himself really feeling the fullness of the hug. She smelled so good and she felt so nice. He wanted nothing more than to bask in her essence of what made her…her.

But it was as if she felt the gradual shift between him and the Beast and she pulled away from him, leaving his arms up as if he was still awaiting a hug.

"Good night, Changeling."

"Yea, uh…" he let his arms fall and he could feel his ears droop, "good night Rae."

He watched her turn away and he turned himself to head back to his room.

"Hey Raven."

As Arsenal called out to her, Changeling felt his own body stop and stiffen as his ears stood up, alert. He heard Raven's feet stop as Arsenal's heavier steps made their way to her

"Since Starfire left, I can assume you want to speak with me now."

He heard the arrow shooter let out a deep chuckle before he replied to her, "You know me so well. I actually wanted to talk more about the mission before we left in the morning."

"I suppose it would be better that I don't go in completely blind." He heard as her door closed and their footsteps walked away in the opposite direction and for some reason…

He felt so lost.

* * *

**So, that's chapter nine. I haven't even started on chapter ten or eleven, but chapter twelve/thirteen is already read and I can't wait to post it. I hope you enjoyed this so far.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10.**

* * *

"Goodbye friend Aqualad! Please have a safe trip home."

Changeling heard the splash that Aqualad made as the aquamarine leapt from the top of the Titan Tower and into the ocean below, but he didn't focus on that. He stood beside Nightwing, listening as he and Arsenal talked about the duration of the mission.

"You sure you got everything planned?

"Don't sweat it. Rae and I should be back in two weeks, no later than three. Everything should be fine and we'll return home safely."

Nightwing was fully prepared to continue the conversation when Cyborg's hand slammed on his back and knocked the wind from him.

"Relax, man. He said they have a plan, so everything should go smoothly"

Changeling felt like that would be the perfect time for him to jump into the conversation.

"Yea and Rae-Rae is the toughest person I know so, you know, they should have no problem with the baddies."

"I appreciate your confidence in my ability, Changeling. That will get me through this tough mission."

Changeling nearly had a heart attack as Raven phased onto the roof. He wasn't ready to converse with her aside from the mandatory goodbye so as to not raise any suspicions. He was having enough trouble just looking at her without feeling empty. His hands were getting clammy and his nerves were acting up.

Why was he so scared? There was no reason to be nervous around her.

And somewhere in his miniature freak-out, he missed out on the final goodbye and the last he saw of Arsenal and Raven was her cloak disappearing through her portal.

That would have been eight days ago and he was still regretting not saying goodbye. He still manages to put on a happy face with the rest of the team and he certainly wasn't a liability. Just the other day he was the sole reason the team was able to take down their television watching villain, Control Freak. Well, he and Cyborg were the main reason but the only reason Cyborg knew that CO2 fire extinguishers were the Blob's weakness was solely because he had forced the cyborg to watch both the 1958 and the 1988 movie versions of "The Blob." There was no doubt that if Control Freak had used that movie three years ago, Changeling would have been the sole hero.

He made sure he laughed with the rest of the team, played video games against Cyborg and continued their daily meat versus vegetable argument when Cyborg went overboard on the meat for whatever dining. He complained when the bad guys woke him up at nine in the morning and when Nightwing ordered a surprise seven in the morning workout the very next day. He watched the documentary of bugs, specifically moth larva, with Starfire and he practices his jokes on her as they normally did. He was completely normal…

Until he got in his room. Somewhere in those days he's managed to completely destroyed his room. That isn't to say that his room was clean in the first place. The cleanliness of his room before was mediocre at best. Now, his room was a total chaotic mess with the walls being clawed at, his clothes ripped, and most of his solid possessions smashed. He wanted to blame it on the Beast, but after he released whatever was pent up in his system, the Beast has been eerie quiet to the point where it was almost forgotten.

It was scary and uncomfortable.

The tower gave off the same uncomfortable feeling and while the Beast was inescapable, he was free the leave the tower when he pleased. That's how he found himself sitting in the same bookstore he often met Raven at with a cup of her favorite tea. He didn't drink it, but allowed it's aromas to invade his senses and comfort him as he wasted his time.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

Ears twitching at the familiar voice, he looked up and watched as Tara took the other chair at his table.

"Why are you here?"

His eyes widen as he realized he might have said that too harshly and he tried to fix his wording.

"I didn't mean to say it like that. I was just asking why are you here, but not why are you here in the bookstore because that should be obvious. I mean, you're here to buy a book right, because that's why most people are in a bookstore, but what I meant was why are you sitting here with me? Not that I mind you sitting with me, it's just-"

He was interrupted by Tara laughing and waving off his explanation.

"Jeez, calm down. You'd thought I would bite your head off at that simple question."

He coughed a little as he rubbed the back of his neck. His cheeks were getting warm as he replied, "Sorry about that."

There was a long silence before Tara broke it as she asked him, "Are you okay?"

He met her hard gaze as she stared in his eyes. It was like she was reading him and he wanted to play it off with a laugh.

"Why would you ask that?"

"I don't know, Changeling. You just seem like a different person from the last time we met. You seem…I don't know. You seem sad."

He let her words run through him as he gripped the still hot tea cup and felt as the warmth ran through his body. He needed someone to talk to, anyone, really. He didn't want to talk to his teammates because they would either immediately know something was up between him and Raven or they would bug him until they found out. He didn't want people too close to them to know about the situation. He knew his friends mean well, but he didn't want to involve them until he knew exactly what was going on himself. He could call other people, but the thing of the matter was the conversation he wanted to have didn't seem like a conversation you could just have over the phone or on the computer. This was something he had to talk face to face with another person and Tara seemed as good a person to talk to.

"I'm not sure myself. I feel…lost."

He paused to think of the right words but Tara seemed to think he was hesitating.

"I can't help you if you won't tell me your problem and I want to help. A sad Changeling makes for a sad day."

He watched his finger that drummed on the cup he was still gripping before he sighed and continued.

"See, there's this girl and she's fun to hang out with and can be easy to talk to and-"

"Hold it."

Changeling looked up at the hard face she was giving him, one of her hands up in the universal 'stop' signal.

"This girl isn't me, is it?"

"No!" There he goes, answering too fast again. "I mean, not that you aren't fun and-"

"It's okay, man," she waved him off again as she shook her head. "I just had to make sure you don't, I don't know, ask me out at the end of this conversation. Not that you aren't cute, but I'm too busy with school to be in a relationship. Anyway, carry on."

"Uh, right, so for the past weeks or so our friendship has been on the rocky side and it's totally my fault. I've been missing out on our meeting times and having lame excuses like I was caught up in a game with Cyborg. Like last week when I was at the arcade with you, I was supposed to meet up with her and I ended up arriving four hour late."

He watched as Tara's face scrunched up at him with a look he would describe as either shocked or disappointed. It was probably both.

"Changeling," she started but he interrupted her by shaking his head and continuing where he left off.

"And now she seems, I don't know, like she's distancing herself from me and for some reason my chest hurts. Then this…guy comes and he's a totally cool guy. We could be best friends if he didn't live so far away and Cyborg wasn't already filling in that position. Anyway, he seemed to have gotten close to her, like they're in on some inside joke and it just makes me so angry."

His grip on the porcelain cup tightened and he could feel his claws digging through the gloss.

"Like, he would get close to her and they seem like they would share some secret smile, or he would call her Rae. That's my nickname for her. I mean, you know, Cyborg and Nightwing and Starfire call her that as well sometimes, but when he says it I get the most violent thoughts and I don't understand why-"

"You're jealous."

His grip on the cup immediately slackened as her confusing words played through his mind.

"I'm what?"

She rolled her eyes at him and shook her head, smiling as she repeated herself.

"I said, you're jealous."

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Jeez Changeling!" She threw her arms in the air as she shook her head at him. "It's really obvious why you're jealous. You like her. That's why your chest is hurting and why you're so angry at the other guy. You see him getting close to the girl you like and it makes you angry. It's pretty obvious."

The words, 'You like her,' continued to float through his mind as he shook his head at the accusation.

"That can't be the reason. I never thought about Rae like that!"

"Well apparently a part of you seems to beg to differ because you wouldn't be acting this way if you just wanted to just be friends."

She looked down at the watch on her wrist before getting up from the table and pushing her chair back in.

"I would have loved to continue this conversation, but unfortunately I have a class to get to and like I said before, school is important. We should continue this if we see each other again."

She said that as she began walking away from him, but he was too preoccupied with his internal thoughts.

That couldn't have been the reason. He wasn't jealous of Arsenal, right? Because in order to be jealous, he would have to have a reason for it, like Arsenal and Raven getting along so well after they saw each other at the café one time. But he didn't like Raven. Well, yea, he liked her, but not in the sense that Tara was talking about…

Right?

It didn't matter that he enjoyed her witty comments or the way she smelled. He had bought the cup of tea he was holding simply because the smell seemed to sooth him and no other reason. Of course she was attractive, like very attractive, but he didn't think about that a lot. Sure, on occasion, the sun would hit her just right and there would be a glow about her that would cause him to stare at her, but that didn't matter. And when they were in a conversation, it didn't matter that he felt warm whenever she would continue a conversation with him, no matter how pointless. It definitely didn't matter that he loved to make her smile and whenever he was graced with that rare sight, his heart would skip a beat and he would want to lean in and make that smile his and only for him.

That last thought froze his mind and his eyes widen with realization.

"I like Raven."

* * *

**And that's the end of Chapter 10. I hope you enjoyed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Diddle-le-do! Here is Chapter Eleven!**

* * *

He liked Raven.

He took a deep breath as that thought ran through his head again. Ever since Tara helped him to understand his feelings two days ago, that was the only thought that would continuously roam his mind. When he thought about, it kinda made sense. It certainly explained why his heart thumped every time that statement flittered across his mind. He liked her, and he probably messed up his chances with that last stunt he did.

What was just as prevalent on his mind was the fact that it's been over a week since he's heard any news from Raven or even Arsenal. The only calling they've received from the two since they left for their mission was a call telling saying they made it to Colombia safely and that was it. There wasn't another call since. Not a greeting, not an update on the mission, just absolute complete silence from them. He tried to ask Nightwing and Cyborg if they could just give them a checkup call, but both of them would respond with,

"We need to trust them," and, "We can't interfere with their mission."

And that was it. Of course, he understood where they were coming from. She was on an important mission with the world being in trouble and what not, but dammit, if he wasn't worried. All he needed was one call, just so he'll know that she was okay. Since he couldn't call her, he figured he should talk to Starfire in hope she'd be able to give him dating advice.

That's why he stood outside of Starfire's door with his fist up, ready to knock. He brought his fist down and rapt it against the door and by the second knock, the door swished opened.

"Friend Changeling!"

"Uh, hey Star." He smiled a bit to greet her growing one and he rubbed the back of his neck. "I was hoping you'd help me with something?"

"But of course, Changeling. I would be glad to help you with your problems."

"Would it be okay if we talked, you know, in your room?"

She giggled as she flew back into her room and Changeling followed, watching as she performed a few twirls before settling on her bed.

"So, how may I help you?"

He stood in front of her and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at her colorful room and searched for the right words. For some reason, it was difficult to just come out and ask for advice. It was like he was embarrassed, which he probably was. Ugh, he could even feel his face getting warmer the more he avoided looking at his smiling and patient friend. He took a deep breath, brought his arm to his side, and looked Starfire in the eye. All he needed was confidence.

"Starfire, I need your help. See, I like Raven and I really want to show her just how much by taking her on a date when she finishes her mission and-"

He was interrupted by a loud shout of excitement as her arms clamped around him and he was picked up in the tight hug.

"Oh, this is most exciting! I just knew that you would reciprocate the feelings of love that Raven has for you! Now that you two are boyfriends and girlfriends, you must join Nightwing and I on the double date."

He struggled to breathe and get away from the death grip that his friend called a hug. One would think that from years of strangling her friends, Starfire would have figured out the right amount of strength to distribute when it came time to give hugs, and she did. But sometimes when she is given exciting news, like him returning Raven's feelings and now they're dating, she tended to forget the small things and focused on her emotions. And while Changeling struggled to get out of her grip, he paused in his escape and replayed his last thought.

"Wait, are you saying that…Raven likes me?"

Starfire's giggles immediately stopped and she pulled back from him at arm's length.

"Why did you say that as if you were asking a question?"

He wasn't sure how to answer that, but he was lucky that Starfire seemed more interested in continuing with her train of thought.

"Because I assumed you two were together after your first date last week. Friend Raven told me she was going to ask if you wanted to be in an intimate relationship with her while you two were doing the dating. She didn't tell me anything about that night because we were busy discussing a mission but I assumed that everything went well because she did not seem the heartbroken as she normally did when you disappointed her."

Her words gave him a mix of emotions and he started to feel remorse until she gasped and released her grip on him. He fell and managed to catch himself before he plopped on his butt.

"Star-"

"Oh! I just realized since you did not know of Friend Raven's feelings, you have made me reveal important information that I promised to keep a secret on the pact of best friends."

He watched as her horror stricken face morphed and hardened, her finger pointed at him and her eyes glowing with righteousness.

"And I have also just realized that you must have distressed Friend Raven during your date last week since she did not tell you of her feelings for you and you two are not already dating." She crossed her arms over her chest as she continued, "If you want me to be doing the advice giving, I expect you to tell me the truth."

He should've been more intimidated by the powerful alien who was glaring down at him but he was too tired to be afraid. There was also the fact he really needed her help.

"I ended up breaking my promise again and I showed up late. But that's why I'm here. A couple of days ago, I realized that I like her and that's why I'm here talking to you. I want to make it right and I know you'll be the best person to help me when she gets back."

Her glowing eyes started to dim and a look of worry crossed her face.

"But Changeling, I believe you may be too late. Raven told me if you were to mess up again, she would assume you do not want to do the dating with her and she would stop trying. I believe it would be even harder for you to get her to get into a relationship such as mine and Nightwing's."

He felt a thump in his heart that didn't make him feel jittery as it did outside Starfire's door. It was like he froze as her words ran through his mind and he wasn't sure what to say next.

He felt another thump, this one bringing about feelings he was missing and he knew what to say.

"I have to try." He squared his shoulders as he stared her in the eyes. "I'm not going to give up when I haven't even tried yet. I mean, it's been a little over a week since we last spoke with her and already I miss her. I'm worried about her, but not in the same way you guys are. I'm worried that I might not be able to tell her how I really feel. I'm worried I won't be able to grab her in a hug and hold her to me again. I'm worried I'll never be to see her small smile again." He took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck as he struggled with his last sentence.

"I just really miss her and I'm worried I won't be able to tell her my feelings. I feel like something is going to happen on that mission…something bad…and I just want her to know how I feel."

He watched as Starfire uncrossed her arms and gave him a hard look before she nodded and grabbed his hand.

"Come. We shall ask Nightwing if we may call Raven and Arsenal so we can make sure that our friends are doing okay."

She pulled on him and he followed her out the door, down the hall and to the common room where Cyborg sat in the kitchen table as he tampered with his arm and Nightwing was on the monitor checking over the city's surveillance. Starfire released his hand at the common room's door and flew to their leader with a giant smile on her face.

"Oh Nightwing, I was wondering if we might be able to give Friend Raven and Friend Arsenal a call to see how they are doing on their mission. It's been some time since we last heard from them and I am worried something may have happened."

He watched as she planted a kiss on their leader's lips and it was as if she had their leader wrapped around her finger. Then again, he was sure if Raven was to kiss him while he was playing a video game, that console would long be forgotten as well.

"I suppose we can give them a call. We should make sure they have everything under control and see how far along they are on their mission."

"Yea," Cyborg chimed in as he took a seat on the common's room couch, "we should make sure everything is fine with them. I miss my girl, Rae."

Changeling wanted to throw his arms up in frustration, but he wasn't going to complain about the method since it got the results he was searching for. He sat on the couch in between Cyborg and Starfire as she took a seat on the couch's arm and he watched as Nightwing switched to the frequency Arsenal and Raven were using for their mission. The monitor flashed that it located and was calling Raven and they sat back and waited.

Changeling placed his hand on Starfire's arm and when she turned to acknowledge him, he gave her a smile and a nod to thank her. Starfire began to smile back when the monitor switched to a live video of Raven. From what they could see, her surrounding was dark and she looked to be ducking or hiding behind a car. When she looked down to the monitor, she opened her mouth to speak, and then stopped as if she realized who was on the monitor.

"What are you guys doing-?"

"Friend Raven! We are calling to make sure you two are okay and-"

They watched Raven's shocked face switch to one of frustration. Then, there was a bright flash of light that reflected off the car and she snapped her head up. They watched her eyes widen as the light seemed to get brighter and she flew out of the way, leaving a great explosion beneath her.

As Raven dodged another blast and Changeling felt as the Beast woke up and gave the monitor its full attention.

"Raven, what was that!" Nightwing called out to her as another blast of light zoomed past her and she retaliated with an attack of her own.

"That's an attack that tends to happen when you call while I'm in the middle of a battle." They watched her speak through clamped teeth as she threw up a shield as she teleported away. A bit of the blast still managed to nick her and they all stood when her face contorted to one of pain.

"Raven!"

"I'm fine!" She grunted as she seemed to dodge another attack before she threw another attack and flew to higher ground.

"You guys need to get off this frequency. I need to make sure I can communicate with Arsenal and I can't do that with the frequency blocked."

They were able to hear another blast but this one seemed to come below Raven and she looked down as the sound of a male in pain could be heard. Her eyes widened and her body tensed as she seemed to find the source of the sound.

"Arsenal!"

She looked as if she was about to fly down into the middle of the battle before the monitor went black as the word, "Disconnected!" flashed across the screen.

The four titans stared at the screen, too shock to immediately react.

* * *

**And so, chapter eleven. I hope it wasn't confusing and that you enjoyed the ending. Thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
